<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Odds and Offers by xylarias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615704">Of Odds and Offers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias'>xylarias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Architects, F/M, Fashion &amp; Couture, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slowburn, multi-chapter Dramione fic where Hermione is an architect and Draco is a fashion designer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Odds and Offers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rk7/gifts">Rk7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this is a belated birthday present for my best friend :) happy birthday, Rk7.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger is a well-known architect, praised for her ability to plan spectacular buildings. She takes commissions from both rich people and people who can't pay as generously as the millionaires—who she secretly claims are ego-maniacs. She herself was raised in a family without much money, so she likes to take every chance she can to support poor families.</p><p>Right now, she is walking toward Draco Malfoy's manor.</p><p>Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is a world-famous fashion designer, known for designing the most extraordinary of outfits. Whether he's asked for something elegant, flamboyant or plain, he will provide it... for the right price, of course. He specializes in designing flamboyant outfits.</p><p>Right now, he is waiting for Hermione Granger to arrive.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione picks up her pace, determined to arrive early at Mr. Malfoy's manor. She doesn't believe in such a thing as "fashionably late"—you can be late, you can be early, or you can be on time—, there's nothing fashionable whatsoever in being late. Hermione is wearing a suit, heels, lipstick— nothing too vibrant, just a slight touch of peachy pink—, subtle mascara and brown eyeshade just a shade darker than her skin. Her hair is up in a somewhat neat bun, although some of her curls have escaped the hairdo.</p><p>She is not, in fact, quite sure <em>why</em> she is going to Mr. Malfoy's. He contacted her via email, saying he had an offer to make. Hermione usually tries not to make assumptions about people, but if she's being honest, Mr. Malfoy seems just as obnoxious and self-centered as the other rich men she has met during her career. Nevertheless, she had agreed to meet Mr. Malfoy in a week.</p><p>And now, a week later, Hermione is making her way to his manor, as promised. She could've driven there, but she decided to walk instead. She had been indoors all day, so she thought that a little exercise won't hurt. It doesn't, but she's beginning to sweat, and it makes her look less presentable.</p><p>Soon enough, she is standing in front of the gates of Mr. Malfoy's manor.</p><p>Hermione rings an ornate yet simple silver-colored bell, searching for some kind of camera while waiting for an answer. She doesn't find one before she hears a smooth voice come through the speaker. "Ah, Ms. Granger. Why, come on in," the voice says. The gates open, and Hermione warily walks to the front yard, taking in her surroundings. There are bushes cut in different shapes, a few fountains and some short trees. The manor is usually described as cold and slightly menacing, but on this very spring day, it actually seems... lively, sort of. Hermione walks up the steps to the veranda, standing in front of the door.</p><p>She knocks.</p><p>A member of the staff opens the door. He is wearing a stylish suit, yet it is easy to notice that it belongs to the staff and the staff only. Hermione nods at him with a polite smile, and he nods back with a neutral expression.</p><p>"Step in, Ms. Granger," the voice, which belongs to Mr. Malfoy himself, says. It seems to be coming from the dining room.</p><p>Hermione looks around the interior of the manor. There are paintings and murals in the hall, covering almost every wall. Now that there's no green—except for a few flowers—the manor does not look so bright or lively. In fact, Hermione has to admit, it looks cold, just like the press usually describes it. She walks toward the dining room, the clack of her heels bouncing from one wall to another. Hermione stands in the doorway, observing Draco from afar. He's wearing a mere robe—or it could be one of his more peculiar outift designs. Hermione can't tell.</p><p>She is waiting for Draco to notice her. He doesn't. Hermione is sure that he's doing this just to annoy her. Unprofessional. He's admiring his fingernails, still ignoring her. Hermione gives up. "Mr. Malfoy," she says, clearing her throat.</p><p>Draco lifts his head ever so slightly, raising his eyebrows at Hermione as though he'd had no idea that she was standing there, waiting. "Evening, Ms. Granger. Please, grab a seat," he says, motioning to the chairs surrounding the table.</p><p>Hermione nods at him, enters the room and sits down on one of the chairs. She crosses her legs, eyeing Draco. "You had an offer for me?" she says.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Just a second." He looks to his right. "Please bring me my satchel, if you would be so kind," he calls to someone.  Another member of the staff – or whatever you wish to call it – is soon standing on Draco's right, holding a satchel in his hands. Draco looks at him, then nods. "Thank you, Gregory," he says. The man—Gregory—nods back at him, then leaves.</p><p>Draco turns back to Hermione, who's internally impatient and anxious but externally calm and collected. The word 'attractive' had also popped into some part of her mind a while ago when she'd been observing Draco's jawline, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She clears her throat, as if that would make the thought go away. "So," she starts, "an offer." Draco simply nods. "Care to elaborate?" Hermione asks, furrowing her brow.</p><p>Draco clears his throat, then opens the satchel. He takes out papers which seem to have colored sketches on them. Hermione can't quite make out what they are, though. Hermione is, understandably, expecting Draco to simply hand over the papers and explain what they are from his seat, but instead, he gets up, grabs the papers and decides to sit a chair away from her – not quite a professional distance, but not one that invades her personal space either.</p><p>Uncomfortably close for her, though.</p><p>Draco sets two piles of papers on the table. He nods at Hermione, gesturing her to look at them. She does. Hermione picks up the first paper from the left pile. It's a blueprint of a room – a big one. She observes it, still unaware of what Draco's offer is. Hermione turns her gaze at the pile on the right. It's a lightly colored, three-dimensional drawing of what seems to be a ballroom. "I have to ask," Hermione starts, "what exactly is your offer?"</p><p>Draco looks at her, blinking as though what he's offering should be obvious to her. Hermione was still staring at him in askance. "Keep looking," Draco says simply. Hermione just barely refrains from rolling her eyes. "I left notes at the bottom," he explains. Hermione does, and sure enough, she comes across A5 sized papers coated with cursive. Some of the words were scribbled over, some of then underlined, some of them highlighted. He'd put it into words, his plan.</p><p>"'Contact Ms. Granger...'" Hermione reads aloud, knitting her eyebrows. "'... to ask her to design a building that matches my newest catalog'?"</p><p>Draco nods. "So, what do you say?"</p><p>Hermione inhales. "What kind of building would it be, then?"</p><p>Draco clicks his tongue. "I was thinking some sort of building for hosting events and special occasions," he says. "Maybe a big ballroom with dresses to match." Gregory brings Hermione a cup of tea and some shortbread cookies.</p><p>Hermione takes one, pondering the matter at hand. It sounds tempting. She licks his lips. "I'll consider it. I'll call you back when I've made my decision." She takes a sip of her tea. "If that's alright with you," she adds.</p><p>Draco smiles patiently. "Of course, Ms. Granger. Can I escort you to the door?"</p><p>Hermione shakes her head. "No thank you," she says, rising from her chair. She straightens the fabric of her blazer, tucking a couple of stray curls  behind her ear. "We'll meet again," she says, nodding at Draco and offering her hand.</p><p>Draco nods back. "I hope so," he says, taking Hermione's hand in his own, giving it one firm shake. Hermione lets go, making her way to the entrance, the <em>clack clack clack</em> of her heels following her all the way to the double doors.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week has passed.</p><p>Hermione's given Mr. Malfoy's offer serious consideration, and yet she still hasn't decided. Not completely, anyway, although she is leaning towards the 'yes' more than the 'no'. But she suddenly does have the urge to do something that she hasn't done in a while; she wants to take a risk. So she calls Draco, standing at the window of her apartment, looking out into the city. She chews on her lip as she waits for the fashion designer to answer.</p><p>"<em>Hello?</em>" says the voice at the other end. Hermione sighs, but she knows that she has to do this before she can regret it. "<em>Ms. Granger?</em>"</p><p>Hermione clears her throat. "Yes," she says. "It's me."</p><p>"<em>So, have you decided what to do about my offer?</em>" asks Draco, sounding somewhat eager.</p><p>Hermione nods, even though she knows Draco can't see her. "I have," she says. The unspoken <em>And?</em> hangs in the air, so Hermione breaks the ephemeral silence. "And I accept."</p><p>Hermione can almost hear Draco smiling. "Great," he says. "Then we'll meet again, hmm... Saturday? What do you say?"</p><p>Hermione grabs her calendar from her drawer, angling her head so that the phone is pressed against her shoulder by her cheek. She scribbles <em>Mr. Malfoy</em> on Saturday, then closes the calendar and returns it to the drawer. "Yes," she says, "Saturday is fine."</p><p>"So," says Draco, "see you then?"</p><p>"See you then. Have a good one, Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>"You too, Ms. Granger."</p><p>Hermione ends the call and sets her phone on her table. She smiles.</p><p>Maybe this was a good decision after all.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>